Horror's Delight
by RaiveMessrenger
Summary: Written really BAdly! AkihikoXMinato and MinatoXJunpei this story is really Lemony, it should be used to make lemonade


_**Characters Belong to ATLUS game company**_  
_**This Fan Fic contains Yaoi: Male x Male if you don't like, stop here.**_

The midnight breeze blew through Minato's hair. He stood by the school looking at the stars, wishing that Tartarus didn't exist. Suddenly, Akihiko walked by Minato, "What's wrong Minato-kun, something on your mind?"  
"N-n-no, just wish Tartarus didn't exist, that's all," Minato said in embarrassment. Minato had been crushing on Akihiko since they had met.  
"Why? If Tartarus didn't exist, you would have never met Yukari or Mitsuru or Fuuka or, or me," Akihiko said while blushing. Minato's eyes widened, and he turned his head. He couldn't look at Akihiko without blushing. Akihiko grinned slightly, "You know how devastated I would be without you? I would-." Minato interrupted with a kiss to Akihiko's lips, while rushing his fingers through Akihiko's early aged grey hair. Akihiko's began to tremble, then he felt strong. His persona had the ability to make him seem weak. This gave him an edge when it came to attracting men. He raised his hands and began to claw them into Minato's back. Minato let out a muffled scream. "What's wrong? Do you no longer desire me? I know it was you who was always around the corner, looking at me while I was training. You always dreamed about me didn't you? Well, now you got me. Not what you expected, huh?" Akihiko said lustfully. Minato tried to scream, but Akihiko muffled his voice with a cupped hand over his mouth and began to bite on Minato's neck. Minato moaned. He stopped for a second and said Minato, "Shh. Quiet. I don't want anyone to know about this,"  
"Know about what?" Junpei interrupted.  
"Nothing," Akihiko responded.  
"Then why is your hand covering Minato's mouth?"  
"Because-"  
"Don't try to make excuses. Minato, what was going on?"  
"He-he was trying to rape me," Minato stuttered.  
"Akihiko, how could you do something like that to Minato? He doesn't deserve that! He is kind and daring and strong and, he doesn't deserve to raped. I forbid you from being with Minato without some one else,"  
"Who are you to give me that kind of command? You're just a freshman."  
"I was ordered by Ikutsuki to follow you. He said that if you were doing anything to Minato, that Minato didn't like, I could give that order. Minato come here. I won't let him hurt you anymore!" Junpei said angrily. Minato walked over to Junpei. He began to feel attracted to Junpei, because Junpei had protected him that night. The following day was Sunday. Minato woke up early so he could catch Junpei, before Junpei had a chance to leave. It was ten o'clock before Junpei woke up. As he headed down the stairs, he was still in his pajama bottoms. Junpei wandered over to the couch, where he saw Minato, "Good morning, Minato-kun!"  
"Good morning," Minato said hesitantly, "Thank you"  
"For what?"  
"For last night. For saving me from Akihiko. Who knows what could've happened?"  
"Oh, no problem!"  
"Junpei-kun,"  
"Yes,"  
"I l-l-love you," Minato said eyes beginning to well with tears. Junpei sat there in shock, just staring at Minato. Minato began to cry, but only got a couple sniffles in when Junpei kissed him softly on the cheek.  
"I love you, too. I didn't know when to tell you. I always thought that you were str-," Minato began to suck on Junpei's neck. Junpei let out a small moan. Minato began working his tongue down Junpei's uncovered chest. Junpei grabbed Minato's hair, so he could see Minato's eyes, "Minato, I don't want this to happen like Akihiko. I can lose control very easily, so if I become too aggressive for you, run to your room and lock the door, okay?" Minato nodded. Minato resumed licking down Junpei's body. He made it to his first obstacle, Junpei's pajama bottoms. He began to pull them off. Junpei stopped Minato, "Wouldn't you like me to do something for you?" Junpei asked in a slightly aggressive voice. Minato shook his head. He returned to removing Junpei's bottoms. Then he removed his own pants. He rubbed Junpei for a little bit before sticking Junpei inside himself. Minato let out a small moan. He began to jounce up and down, slowly gaining speed as he went. Junpei moaned more and more, but he stopped Minato before too long, "Minato are you sure there is nothing I can do for you?" Minato shook his head once again, "Pleasing you is pleasing me!" He resumed. Soon, Junpei began to cum. Minato seemed to be happy about pleasing Junpei. Before putting his pants back on, Minato kissed Junpei, "Just remember, I will love you forever. As long as you are pleased and happy, I will be too,"

The End


End file.
